Old Friend
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: "Go on, my kings," he spoke, eyes filled to the brim with admiration for the two brothers. "You kingdom awaits you impatiently, and you have waited a long time for it, as well." Rated T for minor language. One-shot! No pairings.


_Hello again! So, whoever decided to give me caffeine deserves to go and just die in a hole, because while I'm on caffeine, I get these heartbreaking ideas. Anyways, this was written as a possible reaction to Kili's death. This is indeed supposed to be confusing... and it's 2:3 in the morning, and I've been working on this non-stop... please forgive my mistakes. Anyways: buon divertimento and hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!_**

_~Bandit_

* * *

Old Friend

They were shouting his name, they were weeping and they were sobbing, and they were crying for him. Their voices were heavy with despair, and he could basically hear the heartbreak in their voices. And he couldn't understand why. _I'm right here, you silly fools, don't you see anything? I'm right here, right in front of you._

But he couldn't see them, and everything was so light and boring, and dull. He never liked light, much, anyways. It gave away the plans of sneaky little dwarves, as they snuck through the kitchen at night, and it flooded through windows, disrupting sleep of angry, sleeping people, who would very much like rest. It was everywhere, always there, whether a blinding sun, or a flickering flame, there was light.

So, why was it here? Why was there so much light, everywhere he looked? And why were there women and children and men shouting his name? Surely he couldn't be lost? He knew exactly where he was, didn't he?

_Well, I can't possibly be lost_, he told himself, reasoning. _If I was lost, big brother would have found me already. So I know where I am. Or else brother would be right next to me. By my side. He'd be with me, laughing and chuckling and scolding me for being so ignorant. And he'd take my hand, and lead me back to the village, or back to the house, or to the others. _

But the cries for him became louder, more obnoxious, and this time he could definitely hear the despair, and the desperation. If they were so sad about his being lost, why didn't they just go and find him? As he listened closer, however, he could hear more than just the wails of the distant strangers. He could hear more than just his name falling from their lips. There was more, and he struggled and struggled to make it out, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind wouldn't allow him to listen.

_"Fili!"_

He blinked multiple times, the word making his heart sink with disappointment, making him swallow with difficulty, as his breath caught in his throat, and he was forced to stop his fighting. It was distorted. It was muffled. But he would recognize his brother's name anywhere. Even if he was a hundred miles away, he would be able to hear his brother's name.

_"Fili!"_

Maybe his brother was lost, as well? Had he been searching for him? Had the people called him back? He wasn't sure he liked this game, anymore. In their childhood, they played many seeking games, many kidnapping games, things Uncle claimed would help them in the future. But he didn't want to play anymore. It wasn't fun anymore. It wasn't fun.

Eyes darting wildly around, as he tried to gather his bearings, he found himself confused, and unsure of what was happening. He didn't like this. He was off his guard, and things could happen. What if they were under attack? He would just be meandering along helplessly, and they could jump him, and he'd be so unsuspecting. He didn't like being startled. It wasn't good, and he found himself, in his uncertainty, reaching back for the bow, which was hanging on his back, along with a few arrows.

However, his hand hit nothing, and in panic, he grasped for the sword at his side. Nothing was there. Glancing at himself, he found himself met with blurriness, and when he glanced around, there was nothing. It was nothing. But that white light, and the distorted edges. What was going on? Why were these things happening?

_It was just a dream. It's just a dream, and you're dreaming, and none of this is real. You're back by the fire, you're sleeping, and the others our laughing and keeping watch for orcs, but you're not being attacked. You're dreaming._

No matter how much he tried to convince himself of the inevitable, he knew it wasn't true. There was something in the pit of his stomach, and it grew to an unbearable size, and soon he was being eaten by dread, and he couldn't breathe, and he felt so unsure. Where was Fili? Why wasn't he here to help? Surely he would've come back, surely he would've been there by now. Why wasn't he there?

Unless he was right. Unless something had happened. How had he gotten here? What had been going on, and why was he there, completely alone? He couldn't make out a thing. Light. That's all. Light. What had happened?

No matter how he struggled, he come procure a memory, couldn't produce a scene for him to go off of. His mind drew blank, and he couldn't even remember what he had been doing last. Was it hitting squirrels in the trees with rocks again? Had he been eating the watery soup Bofur made again? He didn't know, and as another wave of fear constricted him, he fell to his knees, hitting the ground with a thud.

Whatever he had landed on wasn't hard, in fact, it was comforting. Like a foggy mist, it swept up around him, swirling around him, like a cloud. As though shielding him, it, like a vortex, covered him, and he was left, head in his hands, as he struggled to make sense of all that was taking place. His thoughts ran wild, swimming in his mind, as he tried to think, blocking out the light as he closed his eyes. As darkness instead replaced the white, everything span around him, and he was left dizzy, his mind not functioning as it should.

There was a heaviness in his heart, as though he could remember something, as though he knew something, but no matter how he tried, it seemed impossible to recall things that he was not sure he should be recalling. What if something bad had happened? What if he was the only one left alive? And there had been an attack? If he was the only one left alive, then Fili was gone, and he could no longer follow him. If he was the only one left alive, then Fili was...

He refused to think about it. He didn't want to. It wasn't the truth. He knew it wasn't. It couldn't be the truth. Fili would never leave him. His brother would never abandon him, it was impossible. It was impossible, because his brother had sworn, when they were younger, he had sworn to look after his baby brother with all his mind and his heart, and he would not break that promise now. He would never leave.

Because that's not what Fili did. Fili was the calm one, who was the getaway driver, whenever they plotted together, and snuck into mother's room, to steal jewels, or to get a slice of the berry tart she'd made earlier. Fili was the one who would climb to the highest point in order to get them to escape from a ranting uncle, and he was the one who was always there when he cried out at night.

When the dreams became too much, he knew he just had to wake up, and there his brother would be. He was always there, standing above him with a sad smile, holding his hand, and cradling him in his arms. Whispering soothing arms, until he had fluttered back into sleep. When he cried out, Fili was there, answering the call. There was nothing that could convince him that his brother would not answer this time. Fili always answered.

But... Fili might not leave him…what if _he_ had left _Fili_? After all, he had been the reckless one, who spent early summers chasing after fish, and diving into the river to get after them, even when he couldn't swim. He was the one who always sprinted away from the old baker, and his broom, when his brother would just hop into a tree, and wait it out. He was always the one crying out. He was the one always in need.

He must've left Fili. He must've. It was the only way. And that made him just the more confused, and the more bewildered, and the more despaired. He'd left his brother, and there was no one to answer his rare calls for help. He had abandoned his closest friend, abandoned him all on his own, and he didn't even know what happened. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the weight of abandonment on his shoulder, but he felt he was being punished.

Through his ringing ears, he could just barely make out the sound of muffled footsteps in the distance, soft, yet crunching, as though a person were treading through snow. His eyes snapped open at once, and he jumped up from where he'd been crouching, the excitement of seeing another person overwhelming him, as a grin pulled at his lips, making them twitch upwards. For a moment, he allowed happiness to swarm inside him. This person... surely they could inform him of what was happening? Surely they could tell him if everyone else was alright?

For a moment, as a shadow appeared in the mist, around the same size as him, but hazed from swirling clouds around him, he felt his joy falter, if only for a moment, like the flicker of a flame. However, he quickly decided that nothing could dampen his spirits, and he leaped forward, like a small child. The grin now graced his lips completely, and he squinted to make out this silhouette trudging in front of him.

Before he knew it, he was staring into the face of one, Bilbo Baggins. He didn't know if he'd ever been more happy to see a person in his life, but he was sure excited to see the hobbit. Bilbo's curly hair twisted about in the faint breeze, and he looked younger, younger than he'd even seemed before. His skin practically glowed, and he was wearing the white clothes of the elves. They were a pure white, a shirt loose, along with freshly tailored pants, and of course, no shoes.

Blood stained every inch of his chest however, and Bilbo looked up at him, acknowledging the confusion, acknowledging every mixed emotion. He gave a sad smile, a big grin, something that took up his whole face. It didn't reach his eyes, which were ancient, and deep, as though a hole in the ground, never-ending, however.

The hobbit stopped on the white ground, his face beaming, as he put his hands on his hips. "Mister Baggins!" Bewilderment rang from his voice, but he called out towards the Halfling, anyways, and he hurried forward once more. The look Bilbo shot him, however, made him halt where he stood, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's so good to see you," Bilbo spoke softly, looking around at the white scene before him, and then flickering over to whatever was in front of him. "It's been a long while. Much too long, I'm afraid."

A frown swept over his face, as he looked he glanced at Bilbo. "What do you mean? I've seen you- only just moments ago, right? Only just moments. We were in the middle of the journey, we were together..."

He trailed off, as Bilbo shook his head, curls flying around again, and his eyes filled with pity, with kindness. "No, Kili," he spoke his name so softly, so gently, and for a moment, there was complete silence. Stillness hit, like a roar, and dread built around the both of them. "No, it's been many years."

"What do you mean? What's happened? Where am I? Tell me, Bilbo. You're the burglar... you know what happened, don't you? Something's happened. Where has everyone gone?"

A frown hit Bilbo's face at once, and he suddenly looked so sad, so worn down, older than he'd seen before. In a flash, he was ancient, broken, and he was troubled, nothing like the carefree, innocent hobbit he had once been. "You don't know, do you? You really don't know," the Halfling spoke quietly, and he swallowed with difficulty, as though attempting to drink shards of broken glass.

"Know what? What is there supposed to know?" He was not ashamed of the desperation in his tone at that time, in fact he hardly paid any mind. He suspected he'd be embarrassed of his foolishness once everything was explained, later, of course. "Bilbo, tell me!"

Hesitation flickered in the hobbit's eyes, and he chose his words carefully, lingering a moment. "Kili... you're no longer... with us."

"With you? What are you saying?"

Bilbo shrugged it off, looking towards the barren landscape in the distance, sighing heavily, his shoulders drooping. "I have lived too long. I'm an old man."

"Old?" He cried incredulously, puzzled rage sparking inside him, as he glared at Bilbo. "What do you mean? You're as young as ever, what do you mean 'too long'?"

"Kili, I've lived 130 years too long. I am no longer the hobbit I once was. I've lived a good, full life. But I must depart now." Bilbo gave him a meaningful look, and suddenly the sinking eyes seemed to make so much more sense. But he wouldn't have the leaving part.

"Leave? You cannot! You must explain this to me..." He trailed off, biting his bottom lip, as a sting of terror ripped through him. It was sharp, and he didn't enjoy it a bit. He was not used to terror. It was unfamiliar, and he didn't like it. "Why are you young, if you are old?"

Bilbo folded his hands behind his back, patiently, regarding the dwarf in front of him. "Because this is how you remember me, Kili. You are seeing me for more than I am. And there is nothing to explain. This is all so simple. You've left."

"That cannot be true!" At this, he turned, and began to pace around. His mind was swimming, and he couldn't make sense of anything. There was nothing that he could understand, nothing that he could comprehend, as everything appeared in a blur.

As he strode around, head in hands, his footsteps creating black holes in the cloudy surface of the ground; mist covered them up at once, and he turned on his heel, continuing his restless pattern. It wasn't true. None of it was true. Had to be a lie. They were joking. It was a practical joke, a prank. It was his mother, and Thorin, and Fili pulling a prank on him, to get him back from all the jokes he'd pulled on them. That had to be a case.

He continued in his sulking march, until the world went spinning around him, and he was forced to halt, the dizziness becoming too much. What was going on? The situation was too confusing. "I would never leave you guys," he said at once, turning towards Bilbo, only to be met with the same barren, white, misty nothing that he'd been stuck in before.

There was no sign of the hobbit anywhere, and he realized he was all alone. Again. "Mister Baggins?" He called, and his voice echoed, all around. There was no reply, and he found panic rising in his throat. For a moment, he couldn't even think- he couldn't understand. What was going on? "Bilbo!"

Clouds puffed up and around, and he was left by himself, arms limp at his sides, as he struggled to picture the hobbit's face. But he couldn't, he couldn't remember- how strange. Mulling over the elder's words, he realized they soon became muffled, distant. After a while, he could no longer remember what all the hobbit had said. It was no longer evident he had reason to be distressed, but he felt he should, over the words. He couldn't.

His dark hair hung over his face, as he trudged along in the deserted place, anything that kept him busy serving him well. He needed to take his mind off this all. The others would find him, and he'd be saved. They'd find him, because they were fine, and everyone was safe, and he'd been drugged. That was all. He'd been drugged, and he was hallucinating, and he was imagining things. That was all this was. The others would come.

Light flashed to the left of him, and he whipped around, blinking against the blinding light that appeared. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, squinting to catch sight of who had appeared this time. The familiar dwarf, Bofur, stepped forward, inches away from him, with a grin on his face. Reaching a hand, he clapped his shoulder, before smiling.

"Kili, laddie!" He spoke cheerfully, ignoring the bafflement. "How nice it is to see you again!"

Shaking himself out of his daze, he quickly replied, pulling Bofur forward into a quick hug. Never before had contact with another person, no matter how quick and light it was, felt so good. "And such a pleasure to see you, as well."

Bofur straightened the hat on his head, and stepped back, wearing the same clothes as Bilbo had. A grotesque look, but he seemed completely unbothered, the smile never fading, not even in the slightest, as he studied the dwarf before him carefully. "How have you been? Has it been long?"

Eyebrows shot up at the question, and things were not being cleared up any sooner. "Long? Since? I've just woken up, if that's what you mean. Minutes, I suspect."

"Minutes?" The elder dwarf seemed a bit concerned, and his features filled with darkness, as he regarded him. "It cannot be- it's been years since I've seen you, and here you are. Right in front of my eyes. It's had to be just as long."

"What do you mean, since 'you've last seen me'? It can't have been years."

"But it has," another clap to the shoulder was in order, as Bofur turned, and looked around. "Dreary place, this is. A bit light, I notice. A bit too cheerful. I don't like it."

A laugh fell from both their lips, at his comment, but he would have no time for joking, for the next moment, a question rang through the air. "Perhaps you can shed a bit of light on this situation?"

His act of feigned confusion at the question only lasted a second, before he found himself heaving a sigh. Bofur answered not long after that. "What situation?"

"You know what I'm talking about, do not play stupid," his words came harshly, but he didn't take notice. He so desperately wanted to make sure everyone else was safe. He wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. Something was going on, and he could practically smell danger.

"Kili, you are- well, you've gone and left. Made quite a drama about it, too." A bitter, mirthless chuckle fell from Bofur's lips, and his eyes filled with uncharacteristic sadness. "Thorin was beside himself. Absolutely distraught."

"_Left_?" Something nudged him, from the back of his mind, and he furrowed his brows, looking towards the ground, straining to remember what had caused such a sensation. "I've left? You're the second to tell me that today."

Bofur snapped his head back at this, a wild look in his eyes, marked with curiosity. "Oh? And who was the first?"

At this, he stuttered, opening his mouth to speak, but finding himself unable to. "I-I... I don't know. I can't remember."

Folding his hands across his chest, Bofur gave him a strange look. "Can't remember? That's... odd." Something akin to pity crossed his features, but before he could be questioned further, he spoke again. "Maybe the time has gotten to your head."

His statement was followed by a cry of protest, and angrily spoken words. "What are you _talking_ about, old man? I've already _told_ you, only a few minutes have passed!"

Turning on his heel, he pouted, as though he were a small child again, not daring to look at Bofur again. No matter how happy he was to see the old friend, the dwarf was speaking absolutely gibberish. The next moment however, a sharp, searing pain had shot through his head, and he yelped in pain. Pressing his hands to his temples, as the pain raged on, as though a dagger were being driven through his skull, he clenched his eyes tightly shut. The next moment, he was struggling to hold onto the last strands of consciousness.

**O-o-O-o-O**

Light streamed above, cascading in ribbons down upon the sleeping dwarf, and bending and twisting under his eyelids, until he was forced to crack one eye open. Kili was met with the most confusing site he'd ever seen- enough to make him shoot up where he lie, and glanced around the strange scene. His dark eyes trailed every strange wisp of cloud that passed by him, his lips pulled down into a puzzled scowl. Furrowing his eyebrows, he clutched at his sides in perturbation, before getting quickly to his feet.

Spinning in full circles, his eyes roamed over dreary surface, to dreary surface. Kili was lost. He was lost, and he couldn't remember why. Something burned in the back of his mind, and he faintly recalled conversations. He'd been speaking words, but why? Had someone reasoned with him? Was he supposed to be here? Or was he here by accident?

Crouching down where he stood, he tried to grasp at the clouds before him, only to find it passed right through his hand, stinging the skin, and burning him, like flame. With a cry of surprise, he recoiled, and stumbled away from the spot, but it was of no use, he was completely surrounded by the hazy substance. Danger flickered in the back of his mind, and he got the distinct feeling something bad was happening. Something very bad. Dead silence hit him like a blow to the stomach, and he winced where he was, the quiet aura never having been so loud. It crashed like thunder in his ears, and as he looked around, only the grey, pale air meeting his flashing eyes, he strained to listen.

Something had to be out there. He knew it. There had to be something out, something to help him. Kili knew he couldn't be completely alone- this place was no uninhabited, he was sure of it. Wherever this place was, there had to be someone to help. "Hello?" He called, in a booming voice, one he used only when commanding. It was not like him to shout so loudly, but no response came, and his cry for others echoed around, as though he were standing in a dome. "Is anyone there? I'm in need of help?"

He slowly shuffled around in another circle, heaving a heavy sigh, of displeasure, when he realized no one would answer. A few moments later, it struck him that it was probably not a good idea for him to have shouted so loudly. His cry could've been heard from quite a distance, that much he knew. What if they'd been under attack, and he'd just run and escaped? Then his attackers would still be nearby, and they'd here his call...

Kili swallowed back all doubts, and forced himself to shrug it off. There was no one out there, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew he was alone. He'd had to find his way out... alone. Nothing comforting could be found, and a faint breeze swept down from the grey skies, swirling in a sort of dance around the dwarf. It was light, and nothing too serious, but he shivered anyways, goosebumps snaking up his arms, and racing down his back. Hugging himself, he glanced around again.

He jumped, startled, at the sound of singing in the distance, and he held his breath, struggling to hear the words. The voices were quiet, but sharp, and beautiful, unique like he'd never heard. They were like bells, and Kili found himself entranced, if not relieved that there was another living thing with him on this mysterious place. He prepared to shout his greetings, though he could not sing the owners of the singing voices, when something cut through them.

It was ugly, and distressing, and something that made his heart wrench where it sat, beating. Hands clenching into fists, he listened to the screams. The wails, of distraught people, sobbing, and he had the weirdest feeling of déjà vu. They were calling his name, these people. Their mortification overpowered the delicate singing, and Kili found himself frowning, wanting to help these people. Why were they wishing for him?

_"Kili! Kili!"_

He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew he should. Turning again, every movement spurring another cry, the young dwarf swallowed back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His uncle often told him that true warriors didn't cry, and he'd be damned if he didn't listen to his uncle at this point in time.

_"Kili!"_

"Stop..." he muttered, chest heaving as his stomach twisted into knots. He could feel himself paling. "Stop, stop it. Stop."

_"Kili! Come back!"_

"I haven't gone," he whispered, suddenly ducking his head. They were in his mind. He couldn't get them out, they were inside him, and they weren't going to leave. He could hear their despaired bawls echoing around in his mind. "Stop that, I haven't gone anywhere."

"Don't you dare leave!"

"Stop saying that! Stop talking!" The scream fell from his lips, before he could help it, and he clutched at his head, fingernails digging into his scalp, as he turned again, nearly drawing blood. His eyes were clenched so tightly shut it hurt, and he was seeing red underneath the eyelids. Gritting his teeth so tightly he was afraid they'd shatter, he fought to get away from the voices. "I haven't gone anywhere!"

"Yes, you have." Kili's eyes snapped open, and his heart skipped a beat, if only for a moment. That voice, it wasn't in his head. He could hear it clear as day. It was with him. _His brother was with him._

He turned on his heel, blinking the mist away from his eyes. He wanted to see his brother. That's all he wanted. He just wanted to see his brother, know he wasn't alone any longer, be comforted, be helped. He wanted to be helped. Brushing the mist away, Kili stepped forward, where a ribbon of light was shining, and when he looked into the distance, he was the greatest thing he'd seen in his life.

The joy that rose inside him, swallowing him whole couldn't be helped, as his eyes landed on his uncle and his brother, his kin, his friends. Thorin had his arm slung around Fili's shoulder, as the two walked, and the dwarf king led the younger along, to where Kili was grinning stupidly like a child. They both laughed at the look the youngest's face. Kili didn't even think to ask what Fili had meant by 'yes', he honestly didn't care at that moment.

Impatience welled inside him, and he couldn't hold back his excitement any longer- he raced forward, feet padding against the cloudy surface underneath him, his hair streaming behind him as he sprinted, running faster than he had in his young life, towards his family. He was so caught up in getting to him, he didn't notice the alarmed look on their faces- he just wanted to know it was alright. He just wanted to know it was okay, and it was going to be alright. They'd be returning home soon, wouldn't they?

Within seconds, he was only a meter away from the both of them- he could hear their laughing voices, feel their strong arms around him. He was already shaking hard as it was, he just wanted to be comforted. Before he knew what was happening, the cloud began to break away before him. A endless chasm grew around him, and Kili screeched to a halt, as the mist faded away, leaving just the darkness ahead. Flailing his arms wildly, and stumbling backwards in order to avoid falling to his doom, the young dwarf felt his heart pick up.

His gaze flickered up towards his brother and his uncle, eyes filled with such hurt that had never touched the shining orbs before, and such a despairing feeling swept through him. Fingers uncurling, he reached for his brother, who gave him such an affectionate look, Kili could feel his heart twist around, and his stomach drop. Sobs racked at him, but no tears fell, as his face crumpled, and he wandered bravely towards the edge of the cloud, before it dropped into nothing.

Feet edging the only thing separating him from the only comforting thing left in the world, Kili felt his shoulders shake again. He was scared. Scared for his life. If he had one, left. "What's- what's happening?"

He spoke so quietly that at first he was afraid, that even with the short distance, they would not be able to hear him. But they were obviously expecting the question, as Thorin replied back almost at once. "Do not come near- you cannot come near."

Kili wrapped his arms around himself miserably, as he glanced at the abyss spread out at his feet. He fought tears, his gaze directed solely on the shadows before him, not daring to meet his uncle's gaze. "Am I dead? The question had been eating at him, for quite some time. He was met with silence, and he felt the sting of loneliness again. His eyes flickered up towards the cloud, where they'd been standing, expecting emptiness.

He was met with their consoling faces once again, and despite the separation, Kili let out the smallest, softest breath of relief. When he looked into his brother's compassionate eyes again, though, he felt his blood run cold. As though he'd just gulped a glass of icy water, shudders rolled down his back. And then he remembered. Realization hit him like a slap to the face.

He'd been here before- twice, he could remember the anguish that had swept over him like a wave, and twice he had felt the comfort of friends. He could remember the clouds, and the words, and Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit who had been too old, and Bofur, the dwarven friend, who'd accepted him with comforting arms. Kili could not help but wonder what happened to them, but he barely had a moment to mull over it, before his memories unwrapped some more. He remembered waking, surrounded by clouds, and the silvery skies that filled his dreams.

He experienced the bafflement and fear and confusion, again, and he remembered the voices, again. How had he not recalled this before? But then he was struck with the question that had been plaguing his mind for however long he'd been in this world- What had gotten him here?

And as if in answer to his pondering, he could feel his mind searing, as he remembered. He remembered the flames of the attacking creatures, cries echoed in his ears, and when he closed his eyes, he could see the flash of the sword, again. His hands subconsciously moved towards the wound at his side, and it wasn't until he opened his eyes again, that he noticed he'd been wearing the same thing. Bilbo and Bofur had been wearing elven clothes, stained with deep blood, pure except the splattering. And he was wearing the same thing.

Biting back his dread, he hesitantly glanced up at Fili and Thorin again, and was struck with another harsh apprehension. _They were wearing it as well._ He was distracted by his brother's sudden sullen look, as he arched his eyebrows, studying his younger sibling carefully. "How long have you been here, Kili?"

_Well, that was certainly an odd question._ He didn't know, though, the precise time was lost on him so he simply shrugged his shoulders. The dark-haired dwarf could barely make out the sadness in his brother's voice, as he continued to speak.

"How long have you been waiting here? Minutes, days, _years_?" Thorin's gaze turned sour as well, a dismal look upon his usually friendly face.

"I don't know," Kili spoke soon after, hesitation creeping into his actions. They were acting so strangely. It wasn't like them. Why couldn't they just tell him what was going on, and let him come to them? He wanted to be with them... surely he could make that jump.

Before his eyes, Thorin had instantly pulled Fili towards him, wrapped his arms around the kin. For a lingering moment, that embraced each other tightly, and Kili blinked in confusion, trying to make sense of it all. A gentle hand was placed on the fair-haired brother, and soon after they had broken away from each other, Fili had turned towards the edge as well, directly across from Kili. Something like a warning signal fired in the back of his mind, but he kept his eyes trained on his brother.

And then Fili took a step forward, right into the dark chasm below. Kili felt his heart jolt, and had he not been on the edge of a wispy cliff, he would've lunged forward. "Brother! No! Stop! What're you doing?" Terror shoot alarmingly through him.

But as Fili placed all his weight on the foot ahead, clouds came darting out of nowhere, streaming around, and swarming around his foot, like a vortex, creating something like a step. Fili took another step, less hesitant than the last, confidence appearing on his familiar face in the form of a light smirk. The clouds continued in this way, basically carrying him towards his brother, until he was on the next platform, right to the younger dwarf.

Kili wasn't sure what to say, and he was mere inches away from his brother, the very person he wanted to see the most. Instead of wasting his time speaking, he was upon the elder within in split seconds, arms wrapped tightly around Fili's neck. He clung onto the fabric of Fili's back, and refused to let go, as he clenched his eyes shut, and buried his face into his brother's shirt. Fili held his baby brother just as firmly, one hand rubbing at the younger's back, the other clutching him with all his might. Kili's feet even left the ground for a second, but he refused to let go, as shuddering sobs took over him, and he cried into his brother's grasp.

Just as though they were children, they hugged each other, and Fili had no problem with comforting his younger brother. It was just like they had been, when they were toddler dwarves, or curious explorers running through the forest. Kili had a fear, and Fili knew he had to soothe him of that. He could feel his brother's heart beating fast, tight against him.

It was a long time before the broke apart, and even then, Kili hovered close next to Fili, uncertainty coursing through him. He couldn't let him leave. He couldn't let Fili leave. When they looked up towards Thorin, who was sitting there, smiling, with his arms folded over his chest, Fili shot him a weak smile, and a feeble wave, while Kili sniffled, eyes red.

The oldest dwarf's voice boomed through the air, comforting and warm, as he openly smiled, not even bothering to attempt to fight his relief. "Go on, my kings," he spoke, eyes filled to the brim with admiration for the two brothers. "You kingdom awaits you impatiently, and you have waited a long time for it, as well."

Fili didn't seem the least bit surprised by their uncle's words, but Kili looked in confusion towards his brother. The elder simply grabbed his hand, giving it a quick, comforting squeeze, before turning on his heel, making it clear Kili should as well. "Come on, brother," he said quietly.

Kili hurried to catch up with his brother, who was striding ahead, taking hold of his hand again in fear. "Where are we going?" He muttered, quietly, all pride gone as he edged closer to his best friend.

"Somewhere where fear is not allowed," he shot the younger a comforting smile, causing Kili to look away for a moment. It was then that he noticed the clouds all but melting away, fading like water evaporated under a hot sun.

Grass, damp under his feet, and shining with dew spread around in circles around them both, and began stretching out in front of them. Kili looked in awe to the sky, the grey of the past air whirling around, forming puffy white clouds, like snow, contrasting sharply against the deep blue sky that spanned for miles and miles.

When the youngest glanced towards Fili, he jumped a bit, startled by the change of appearance. His brother, once so ragged-looked and haughty, now glowed with confidence and a radiant smile.

He was clad in a velvet, green like moss tunic, embroidered with gold fabric. His sword, glimmering under the slowly forming sun hung at his side, and his hair was groomed, brushed back from his face in braids. The most shocking to Kili was the glimmering crown upon his head. Pure, thick metal sat upon his brother's head, melded with emeralds, among other treasures. His eyes trained back towards the younger, and Kili soon noticed a bazaar weight on his head.

When he glanced down, he noticed he was wearing a tunic of similar fashion, his own a deep dark blue, like the rivers and lakes the two of them used to swim in when they were younger. Silver lined his sleeves, matching with the rings on his fingers of the hand, which was still clinging tightly to Fili's.

"Look ahead, brother," Fili breathed in awe, and when Kili obeyed, he was met with one of the most magnificent views of his life.

At their very fingertips grew buildings upon buildings of gleaming gold walls, stretching towards the sun, doors guarded by fresh stone statues, and tufts of grass thrown around, here and there. The palace, more majestic than any other Kili had seen in his life, rose as high as any mountain, if not higher, and he could hear cheering in the distance. They were calling his name. They were all calling for him, and his brother. Over and over, they chanted for their kings.

_Kings._

Kili gave a sharp intake, as he tried to take in all that was before him. He didn't know if he was ready, he didn't know if he could handle this. He had just furrowed his brow, when he noticed that the hand he'd been so tightly holding was no longer within his grasp, and the comforting of his brother's presence was no longer there.

Another moment later, and a sharp stinging filled the back of his head. With a sharp yelp, and a quiet curse, Kili turned around infuriated. He was met with the mischievous eyes of his brother, who threw he head back at once, laughter erupting from his lips. "What was that for?" Kili hissed.

"Don't doubt yourself, brother. You were brave in battle, and think of this as just another war." A glowering pout played at the younger's lips, but at Fili's look, which told him to stop being such a child, he stopped, the edges of his mouth quirking upwards instead.

A smirk graced his lips, as he looked towards his brother, before glancing over his shoulder, back towards the magnificent walls, still growing, like weeds. He'd never seen anything more pure, more precious. The weight of the situation dropped on him, but he had received another slap to the head, before he could begin to dwell any longer.

This time, Fili did not speak, simply turning his younger brother's shoulders, so he was forced to face the golden mountain. He hopped forward, so he was side by side with the younger, one arm slung around Kili's shoulders, just as Thorin had been doing earlier, the other resting on his hip, as he guided his brother a few more shuffling steps forward.

"What is this place?" Kili asked, finally, the sight before him becoming more and more appealing. Upon further inspection, the buildings shined like a sunset, radiant colors bursting out like flames all around, and a singing filled the air. It was a cheerful singing, a song of victory, a song of triumph.

Kili wanted nothing more than to sing along, but his brother quieted him, before he could speak. Glancing around the palace before them, Fili's eyes filled with wonder, and he smiled distantly, before his gaze flickered towards Kili.

"This is home."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry, if you found this sad. I did. My heart ripped to shreds just writing this. All questions can and will be answered... so ask away! I don't know if the Hobbit fandom would be interested in this, but I hope you all are! Also, if you've found any mistakes, kindly point them out, and I will try to fix them.**

**Thank you, and please review! You all are wonderful!**


End file.
